To Reveal Secrets
by Emi1988
Summary: What if Percy was the one who had found Tom Riddle’s Diary amongst his things and HE was the one manipulated? Worst of all, what if the young Dark Lord fell in love with his puppet, Percy, and decided to keep him, forever? PercyTom
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **What if Percy was the one who had found Tom Riddle's Diary amongst his things and HE was the one manipulated? Worst of all, what if the young Dark Lord fell in love with his puppet, Percy, and decided to keep him, forever? Percy\Tom

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Point blank!

**PROLOGUE**

Percy Weasley stretched his long limbs as he walked into the sixth year boy's dorm, his things having already been brought up and the day's boring routine of helping the younger years find their way had already left him tired. There were more first years this year than last and the stair cases had decided to change when they were in the middle of climbing one, making him have to take the students around the long way and explain to them in very, very simple English that there was a shorter way than this one to get to the dorm. There were constant questions of course, most of them being repeated, and it took the red head everything he had not to turn around and scream at these children to shut up! This batch was the worst batch of First years he had ever had the displeasure of meeting!

After a while of stretching, he made his way to his bed and very ungracefully collapsed onto it, catching the attention of his room mate, secret crush and all around nice guy, Oliver Wood. He had been in the middle of changing when Percy came in and remained shirtless as he went to his friend's bedside and smirked down at him. "Nasty little buggers, aren't they?" He said and chuckled when Percy groaned in response. "I would really hate being on first year escort duty, hence why I'm Quidditch Captain, not Prefect."

"Oh, sod off." Percy muttered into his pillow and rolled off the bed. "I didn't ask to do this; the other prefects just assumed I would love the job since they seem to think I love snapping at people all the time."

Oliver titled his head in confusion. "You're telling me you don't? Wow, I would have never have guessed, what with the way you act around me and your brothers."

Percy almost winced at that comment. It hurt coming from someone he really admired, even if it was somewhat true. He put on a false smile and got up to start putting his things away. "Yes, you're right, Oliver. After all, who wouldn't want to use their authority over children too small to really know you?"

Oliver didn't seem to realize he had hurt his friend's feelings and went back to getting dressed while Percy slowly hung up his robes and put his books in the proper places in the bookshelves for the classes tomorrow. However, as he was putting the books up, he found one he didn't remember buying amongst his things. He picked it up and looked over the leather cover, looking for any sign as to whom it belonged, and, not finding anything, decided to look at it later. Perhaps, if it was empty, he could use it as his own diary and hopefully this year be able to relax a bit more than he had last year. He set the small book aside and continued putting the rest of his clothes and school supplies away, musing the whole while about it.

That night, while he sat on his bed, Percy set out his oldest and dirtiest cloth over his lap and set his ink and quill at his bed side so he could write in the book he found while he opened it and flipped through its blank pages. At his side, he had his wand set in a holder so that the illuminated tip could cast its light everywhere within the enclosed curtains of his bed, and, while he propped himself up against his own head board to be able to look down at the words he wrote a bit more easily, he smiled as he thought up what to include in his little journal, deciding to make this as personal as possible and then casting a spell to make it unreadable to anyone but him.

When he was ready to write, he reached over and dipped his quill in the near by ink and waited a second for the excess to drip off before poising it over the small book and starting to write;

_Dear Journal,_

_My name is Percival Ignius Weasley and I am the one who will be writing of my life on your pages from this day forth._

When he paused to consider what to write next though, the words he wrote down disappeared and new ones took their place, appearing as if though someone were writing them in his place. His blue eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He had never seen this in any of his sixteen years of existence.

_Hello Percival, _the book wrote back. _My name is Tom; it's a pleasure to meet you._

Percy nervously dipped his quill again and wrote once more on the page just under the words this "Tom" had written. _No, sir, the pleasure is all mine. If you wish though, you may call me Percy. Everyone else does._

The words once again disappeared in the page and then Tom's neat writing wrote back. _Okay then, Percy it is. _At these words, Percy smiled a bit and he felt himself relax as they disappeared, the page waiting for the next person to write something to the other. Perhaps he had finally found the friend he had always wanted through he pages of this book, a friend who wouldn't judge him as snooty and pompous. He put his quill to the page again and wrote _Say Tom, how about we decide to be friends from this day forth?_

The words disappeared and after a moment's pause they wrote back _Alright Percy, let's be friends. _

Percy spent the time writing back and forth with Tom about what had happened during the day that night, once in a while giggling about some comment the book had written back to him about how stupid some of the first years where in his time period too. It wasn't that much of a surprise for the red head to read that though, he figured this book was left behind as a memory because much of the terminology Tom used was more old school than modern, hence leading to the conclusion that the boy he was speaking to was the memory of a student who had been at Hogwarts during the 1940's. He didn't mind though, that just meant that even if he told this boy something very personal and he spread it around as gossip, no one would remember it by now and so everything was safe and sound. What poor Percy didn't realize was just how dangerous giving out Personal information like that, even to a book, could be.

**First chapter complete! Isn't it awesomeness! I personally love a good Percy\Tom Riddle story but they are just so hard to come by now a day so I decided to write my own. And why not? This story line could have happened in the movie too if Malfloy had been stupid and given the diary to a different person. But now, enough about that, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **What if Percy was the one who had found Tom Riddle's Diary amongst his things and HE was the one manipulated? Worst of all, what if the young Dark Lord fell in love with his puppet, Percy, and decided to keep him, forever? Percy\Tom

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Point blank!

**CHAPTER ONE**

The next morning, Percy woke up to find he was both starving and very stiff as he had discovered he hadn't slept lying down at all. His back ached horribly and as he got up from the bed he winced as he stood up straight, a bruise forming already in his lower back. He slowly gathered his things for the shower, glad that Oliver wasn't up yet, and felt a bit giddy as he remembered his conversation with Tom last night. God, if he didn't know any better, he would have thought he was starting to develop a crush on the writer on the other side of the page.

While he showered, of course in the Prefect shower rooms, he couldn't stop himself from trying to come up with an image of what the other boy looked like. Was he tall, dark and handsome? Or was he like Percy himself, skinny, pale and a general outcast? Perhaps he was an athlete, like Oliver? Oh, Percy couldn't help but giggle as he imagined a tall boy like him with dark hair and eyes and a fully functional six pack to boot.

You see, Percy had known he was into men since he had started dating Penny and discovered that he felt like she was a best friend, not someone he really wanted to make out with or even think of having to have sex with at all. When he had told her this, she smiled and said she understood and felt the same, but that they would keep dating for appearances' sake so that no one discovered really that Perfect Percy wasn't quite so perfect after all. He had told Tom this fact last night and was ecstatic to find that his fellow writer also preferred men to women in his bed. He had said something along the lines that women were too delicate and more likely to break under his hands; an idea that got Percy thinking not quite so clean thoughts about what would break them.

After the shower was done and Percy was mostly dry, he made his way back to the dorm, wearing his undergarments and nothing more, and started to get dressed in his robes for the day. Just as he was picking them out though, he felt Oliver come up behind him and wrap his strong arms around his waist. The poor red head froze, unsure of what this was about. Was the day he had dreamed about finally here?

"You know Perce; you really shouldn't be walking around, damp, in underwear like that." The other whispered in his ear. "You make blokes who are half asleep start thinking they're queer." The hands about Percy's waist rested on his hip bones, which protruded a bit from his skin. "Though even if I were into guys, you'd be way too skinny for my tastes. You're all skin and bones."

The red head held his breath for a moment before answering him. "Oh really? Then why are you holding me, Wood, if I'm not your cup of tea?"

"Because I'm waking up slowly and need to lean on something before I go take my shower."

Percy nodded and waited until Oliver let him go before continuing to get dressed. He had tears in his eyes, both at the knowledge that he was just something for his room mate to lean on earlier and that he, never in a million years, would catch the eye of the one man he had wanted to be by his side since he first realized what he was. He quickly gathered most of the things he would need later on the corner of his desk and, after grabbing the diary and quill and ink, went down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast, hoping that no one would really be there so he could write down his sorrows in peace.

_Tom, are you there?_ He wrote as he munched on some toast. _Oh please be there, I don't think I can take much more of this. _

The words he wrote were replaced within seconds by Tom's neat handwriting. _What's wrong Percy? You sound very upset._

A tear fell into the page and just like the ink, faded into it. _I just found out Oliver, the guy I like, would never in a million years fall for someone like me, even if he was that way._

Tom seemed to consider his answer carefully before replying _Oh really? What did he say that made you think that?_

_He, he said I was too skinny to be considered good looking in his book. I was all skin and bones. _

_Well, is he right? Are you that skinny?_

_No, not really. I am skinny but not to the point where I can count my ribs just by looking at myself in the mirror._

_Well, he has no idea what he's missing out on._ Tom wrote back and Percy could almost hear the sincerity in his words. _From what I can tell, you're a wonderful man and were I ever to meet you in person; I would probably as you out in a snap._

Percy felt the sadness at his earlier discovery of Oliver's indirect rejection fade, only to be replaced with a joy he hadn't know could come from his heart before. _You know I would accept too, Tom._ He wrote back as he finished off his pumpkin juice. _I just wish we really could meet in person._

The diary paused for a long moment and all of a sudden, Percy felt himself start to feel sleepy. He wanted to close his eyes but knew he shouldn't, so he fought it for as long as he could. Within a few minutes, he had fallen asleep, without a care in the world.

When he woke up hours later though, he found that he was in his dorm room, his homework for the day already neatly done, and, for some reason, had his robes covered in chicken's feathers. He grabbed his wand and waved it over himself, casting the spell that would get rid of them absentmindedly, as he tried to think of what in the world had happened. He didn't remember anything beyond breakfast. "Did I sleep walk through the day?" He thought out loud as he got up to look out the window at the setting sun. "It certainly seems like it."

That's when Oliver came into the dorm room, looking both annoyed and exhausted somehow at the same time. "Oliver, what happened?" Percy decided to ask him. Not even hard Quidditch practice could make the other boy this exhausted.

Oliver looked to the red head and smirked sarcastically. "Something just killed all the roosters in Hagrid's chicken coop and every single one of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were forced to search the grounds for any sign of the wolf Hagrid thinks it was. We didn't find anything, before you ask."

Percy felt very faint all of a sudden. Was he the one killing off the roosters?

**IT IS COMPLETE! YAY! BETTER THAN THE PROLOGUE BY A MILE RIGHT? So what should happen now? I know I'm going through the story pretty fast but I want to get to the romancing as fast as possible. Why? Because I want to okay! So what do you think? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **What if Percy was the one who had found Tom Riddle's Diary amongst his things and HE was the one manipulated? Worst of all, what if the young Dark Lord fell in love with his puppet, Percy, and decided to keep him, forever? Percy\Tom

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Point blank!

**CHAPTER TWO**

That night Percy found that he could sleep, no matter how hard he tried, the thought of sleep walking again enough encouragement to keep him up. He purposely kept his wand lit at his side; though he cast a spell to ensure Oliver would not be bothered by it and almost immediately went to the only friend he had in the world for help, his diary. What he didn't count on, however, was that someone would discover him writing that night.

_Tom, its me, Percy._ The prefect wrote hurriedly. _I think I did something awful today and I'm not even sure I was awake to do it._

The usual, immaculate handwriting of the other boy filled the page as he asked. _What happened?_

_All the roosters were killed today by what Hagrid thinks is a wolf. And yet, when I woke up this evening, I was covered I chicken feathers._ Percy's thin hand started shaking. He was really frightened by all of this. _Oh God, what if it is me? What am I going to do? I'm going to be expelled for sure!_

_Calm down, Percy, the same thing happened in my time period too. _Tom wrote back and Percy could almost feel the other's arms wrap around him. _It turned out that the chickens were killed so the Basilisk wouldn't have to worry about dying when it emerged from the chamber._

Percy's blue eyes widened. _What Basilisk?_ He wrote, not noticing the sound of his neighbour getting up from the bed beside him. _What chamber are you talking about?_

The Weasley's strong, bold words disappeared into the page just as Oliver slowly opened the curtain and looked at the diary just in time to see it write back in almost calligraphic lettering _The Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, my dear Percy, the one you are going to release on the mudblood population of your time for me. _"Percy?" Oliver said a bit loudly, hoping to catch the other boy's attention, but regretted it when his room mates blue eyes turned on him, silted like those of a snake. "Percy, what the bloody hell is going on?"

"None of your business half breed." Percy answered, though his voice was twisted from its usual soft, yet low tenor into something sinister and snake like. The creature raised Percy's wand as it stood and seemingly smirked at the other. "Now stay out of my way. I don't need trash like you slowing me down. _Stupefy_!" Oliver collapsed instantly; still alive only because the death of this boy, the possessor knew, would lead the authorities to this puppet and that would be the end of that.

The possessed Percy then stepped over the limp body of the other boy and snuck out of the dorm, heading directly to the girl's bathroom on the third floor. As he went, the real Percy, being semi conscious within his own body, recognized the place he was going and mentally groaned. Hadn't he just caught Ron and his friends in that restroom not more than a month ago?

Upon reaching there, however the real Percy passed out and the possessed body smirked as it neared the sink. "Now, mudbloods, you will die, you will DIE!"

The next day, Percy once again awoke to find himself in his room, curled up on his bed, though this time he didn't have any blankets over him and there was his Head of House staring down at him from his bedside. Oliver was there too, his hazel eyes glaring, full of distrust and hate. "Oh God," Percy muttered, a lump of raw emotion forming in his throat as he knew he was probably going to be expelled. "What have I done?"

"Percival Weasley." Professor McGonagall said sternly, as if she were talking to a first year student, which did nothing more than seriously disintegrate Percy's self esteem even further. "I knew you were stressed from class work and Prefect duties but not so much as to stupefy another student! Explain yourself!"

"I didn't do it Professor!" Percy protested honestly. "I didn't even know Oliver had been stupefied! For pity's sake I haven't mastered that spell yet!"

"It felt pretty real to me Weasley." Oliver spat at him. "And there was no one else in the room at the time but you and me. Who else could have possibly stunned me then?"

"Oliver, you have to believe me when I say it wasn't me!"

"Tch, why should I?"

"Because, Oliver, I personally would never harm you in a million years! I love you!"

Percy froze as he realized what he just said and judging from the shocked looks on the other two faces, they had heard him as clear as day. Damn it. Already he could hear his death knell ringing in the air and there wasn't even a blow landed against him.

Oliver's expression went from just plain distrust to disgust as his handsome face contorted in the very image of someone who had just seen an incredibly gruesome explosion take place in front of them. "Fuckin' poof. No wonder so were so…I can't believe I…yuck!" Percy felt his heart shattered right then and there at the other's cruel words and felt even worse when Oliver stormed our of the room. Tears fell from his eyes and not even his teacher spared him a pitying look.

"And I thought you were fit for the prefect title. As of tomorrow, consider yourself a regular student, Percival, I am taking back your Prefect position." She snapped and then left the room. It was all Percy could do to keep himself from jumping out of the window beside his bed.

Delicately, Percy picked up his diary and wrote into it as he always did, but this time his tears fell unguarded onto the page. _Tom, I really don't know what to do anymore! I just came out to Oliver in one of the least romantic ways and he spat in my face, calling me a disgusting poof! And the Professor, she just took back my Prefect badge, saying I wasn't worthy of it anymore. Oh God Tom, if there was ever a moment I really wanted to disappear it would be now._

The book didn't write back to him though, this time it opened up from its spine, engulfing the heart broken prefect in a white light. In a way, Percy wished that this light was his way to Heaven, so he wouldn't have to face the disgusted faces of his beloved and his family, but he also knew that this couldn't be so. What he didn't know was that in a way he was going to Heaven, a very special definition of Heaven, which only he and one other knew of.

**CHAPTER TWO IS FINISHED! Yay! Though perhaps it is best I should warn you that from here on out we are getting into the M rated stuff. And no, this is not an AU really because after this point is when Ginny gets the Diary and continues the story line of the real Chamber of Secrets. Cool ain't it? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **What if Percy was the one who had found Tom Riddle's Diary amongst his things and HE was the one manipulated? Worst of all, what if the young Dark Lord fell in love with his puppet, Percy, and decided to keep him, forever? PercyTom

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Point blank!

**CHAPTER THREE**

Tom Riddle smirked triumphantly as the light from his diary engulfed the room and a strong wind tore apart the once neatly stacked piles of parchments that had been set on the corner of his desk. It had taken him almost two long years to perfect this particular spell, especially since he had to sneak around with the book he had technically stolen from the restricted section in the library, and it seemed that now he was reaping the rewards for his hard work. In bringing this other boy here, he figured, he would be bringing his soul out of his body, therefore leaving his pen pal an empty shell, full of energy for the taking that would help him resurrect himself from the depths of this forsaken diary in which he had been trapped for a little more than fifty long years. Then, he thought, he could finally put an end to that Potter brat and finish his work of completely ridding the world of half breed witches and wizards!

It took only a few more minutes for the spell to work completely, but when it was done, Tom was anxious to see exactly who it was he had brought back from the future. When his eyes landed on the limp form, curled up in the middle of the room, he almost laughed. He should have figured this would be the genre of man his spell would have caught.

The other boy, whose name was Percy if he remembered correctly, didn't exactly have the looks of the most popular person in the world. His hair was a rich crimson, highlighted with the odd strand of blond and was naturally wrapped in tight curls about his head, a look that would take hours on a normal person done naturally on him by genetics. His face was lean and pale and dusted with freckles, as if the small, darker spots were a coating of sugar or spice the Creator had sprinkled over his cheeks and nose. His body itself was very long and looked awkwardly lanky, as if the poor thing had yet to completely fit his limbs and as Percy lay there, sleeping, Tom saw a pair of glasses, obviously second hand, that had fallen from his face when he had appeared here in this time. The one thing about Percy though that made Tom Riddle almost hiss out loud, were the robes he wore, adorned with the crimson and gold symbol of the Gryffindor Lion. Those, he knew, would simply have to go.

Gently gathering Percy in his arms, Tom then made his way over to his bed, which, for the moment was undone because of the wind that had blown through the room not more than a few minutes before, to let the other rest there for as long as he needed. He knew that to be put under the strain of a spell like that would normally kill a person, hence why no other had dared try it before, but somehow this boy had made it through alive, proving to Tom that there was hope for his wonderful plan yet. All this red head would really need would be a bit of rest, and then he would be as good as new.

Upon laying Percy down on the sheets, however, (which were obviously green, lined with silver) Tom noticed the coloring of the other's robes stand out even more and so decided to change them right then and there. Its not like he was going to strip the other boy entirely…just a change the robe, jumper and tie would do, and he had some extras that he had bought with his own money when he placed the spell on the book a couple of months before that would probably fit this boy nicely. Slowly he got up to get the items he needed, but he barely managed to get half way standing when a thin hand caught his wrist and held him there. He turned to see what it was and was surprised to see the sky blue eyes of his guest, now wide awake watching him curiously. It was at that moment, whether he knew it or not, that Tom Riddle, the future Lord Voldemort, fell in love for the first time.

The boy who had been lying down on the bed slowly tried to sit up, but in doing so, induced a major headache and extreme dizziness that made the world spin before his eyes. Tom sat on the bed almost instinctually and steadied the red head, receiving a very distant sounding thanks for his efforts. "Are you alright, Percy?" he asked, trying to see into the blue eyes that were now squeezed tightly shut to stop the spinning.

"Yes, I think so," Percy answered after a minute. "Although I feel like I was just hit by a carriage and four very heavy horses just stomped on my head."

Tom laughed a bit, liking this Gryffindor's sense of humour. "Yes, well, it'll all go away shortly. The spell I used would have killed a normal person but it seems you have a talent for time traveling if all you got was a headache and some dizziness."

"In any event," the Gryffindor student said with a grimace as he slowly opened his eyes to look at Tom. "I am still very confused as to where I am and who you are. Would you mind clarifying it for me?"

Tom smiled faintly. "You are in the Head Boy dormitory of the Slytherin House in the year 1945. I am Tom Riddle, the person you have been writing to for the past few days through my diary."

Percy lifted his head from where it had been in his hands and looked directly at the other who claimed to be the same Tom Riddle he had spoken to through the diary. This boy had raven black hair, styled in a typical fashion for the 1940's that looked very good on him and the darkest set of eyes the former Prefect had ever seen. His skin was pale over his face and yet it seemed to suit him as it hugged his high cheek bones and jaw just right to make him seem older than he probably was. The other's body, although it was mainly hidden beneath almost four layers of clothing, seemed strong, what with the broad shoulders he could see and the powerful hand on his shoulder keeping him from falling. He looked nothing like what Percy had imagined Tom Riddle looking like…he was much more handsome than that.

After a minute more or two of checking the other boy out, Percy looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks, ashamed of doing such a thing to someone he had never met in person before. "Well, Tom, i-it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. In case you've forgotten, I'm Percy Weasley."

The Slytherin smirked and took Percy's thin hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the knuckles softly like a gentleman would. "How could I forget?" He said, looking up to see Percy's flushed features darken in their blush. "You're the only person I've really spoken to in almost fifty years, not to mention the most beautiful."

"Oh please Tom," Percy chuckled, letting the other continue to hold his hand as he tried to hide his embarrassment with a laugh. "I can't possibly be that beautiful. I'm sure there are other men in your time who are at least ten times more desirable to you than I am."

Tom ignored Percy's words and moved on the bed so he was sitting so close to Percy that the red head could feel his hot breath against his face. The blush from earlier faded and suddenly it became very difficult for the ex-prefect to breathe. "Um…Tom?"

"I will say this," the other said as he stood, smirking slightly as he turned away from Percy to fetch the extra robes he had. "Although Gryffindor colors suit you well, I have a feeling both of us would get in trouble if the Head of House were to find you here in my private dormitory. How about a change in colors really quick and then I'll get you adjusted to your new home."

Percyfiddled with the knot of his tienervously and then also stood, still very nervous about being in a new place in a new TIME. "My new home?"

Tom tossed the articles to Percy and rested his hands on his hips. "Of course." He said. "You asked to disappear from your own time period, so I brought you here, to live out your life with me from this point forth."

"Which means that I'm…?"

"Unless you seriously object to it, you are going to be my boyfriend until I graduate and then you'll live with me until your death date."

Percy raised an eyebrow, but began to change his jumper none the less. "Then, for all intents and purposes, we're engaged."

Tom thought about it for a second. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

"But Tom, you don't even really know me yet."

"And? That's why we're going to be dating here in school. So I can get to know you."

"But…"

"No 'buts'." Tom Riddle said, then casting a quick spell to clean the room of the mess that was made earlier before turning to leave the dorm. "Finish changing then meet me downstairs so I can acquaint you with your new House and current events. I'll see you in three minutes or less Weasley, so don't linger."

Percy opened his mouth to say something but Tom was already gone, leaving him to change on his own. For a second, he had really considered telling the other that perhaps they were moving a bit too quickly in their relationship (they had just met for the first time after all), but then realized what the other had said was true. They had a year or two to really figure each other out before they took the final step of moving in together, he just hoped that a year or so was enough time to really get to know the man he would be spending the rest of his days with.

**Chapter three is finished and OMG does it suck. Yet, for some reason, I find that every story has to have at least one chapter that sucks so I guess this is going to be it. Go ahead and flame me if you wish but I warn you; those flames given to me will be used to heat the sauna these two are going to be in later on in the story. Now, I am lost as to what to do next. Should there be a lot of fluff in the next chapter? Or maybe I should switch back and forth between time periods and chapters so you guys know what's going on, on both sides? Should this eventually end up an OliverPercy fic since we all know in the original story line, Tom dies? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **What if Percy was the one who had found Tom Riddle's Diary amongst his things and HE was the one manipulated? Worst of all, what if the young Dark Lord fell in love with his puppet, Percy, and decided to keep him, forever? Percy\Tom

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Point blank!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Percy, needless to say, was down stairs as quickly as humanely possible, purposely forgetting his out of place black glasses since he doubted very much he would need them to read. He was very anxious to talk to Tom about things and learn what in the world was going on but at the same time he was nervous and wanted to get this done as quickly as possible. In a few of the books he had read in his own proper time, when people traveled back into the past, they tended to change the timeline, not by much there but in the future by a lot. Most of the time it was by some slip of knowledge that came to be know before it was supposed to happen and, despite hating the future he lived in, Percy knew he would feel guilty if he changed things for the worst, intentionally or not.

When he got to the common room of the House he was staying in, since Tom hadn't specified and the color of the other boy's robes were not something he was been staring at before, he was mildly surprised how different it was than the door he was used to. Unlike in Gryffindor Common room, he noticed, this common room was adorned with a lot of black, green and silver and there were no windows showing the glowing sunlight from outside. It must be in the dungeons, he decided, which meant that he was currently in the Slytherin dorm. Damn it.

Just as Percy stepped into view on the stair case, away from the wall that would hide him from sight, Tom Riddle looked up and was pleasantly surprised by how good the Gryffindor looked in Slytherin colors. The green matched his hair nicely and the silver made his eyes and pallor stand out a bit more. "Very nice," He said aloud as he marked his page and stood up. "I must say that these robes look good on you dear."

Percy blushed faintly and Tom decided that this was definitely the best look the younger man had. "Thank you," The Weasley said faintly. "you don't look half bad yourself either."

Tom Riddle smiled and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder, pulling him a bit closer. "Well let's get this day started then. You're lucky its Saturday. I can show you around a bit more easily that way." Dark eyes watched the blush that had been on that pale face fade away again and drunk in the sight of those high cheek bones as a thoughtful expression overtook those beautiful features.

But then that's when Tom saw something that made him felt anger start to boil up in his stomach. From this close, he could see bruises on that soft skin around that thin neck, as if someone had tried to strangle him. "Does that hurt?" he asked softly, letting his fingers brush the bruises. Percy flinched.

That's when the young man fell onto Tom with a cry, as if he had been slapped hard across the face and a red mark appeared on his cheek, white a bright red mark formed there. "What in the bloody blazes…" Percy whispered, clinging to the larger boy as he tried to stand on his own, his hand going to cover up the stinging mark. Riddle lead him to one of the couches, glad there we no other students there at the moment, and made him sit down, cursing himself inside. He knew there had to be a catch to this forsaken spell. It had worked too perfectly.

Meanwhile in the modern time, Fred and George were sitting beside their older brother's bedside in the medical wing, each holding one thin hand while Percy lay as still as death amongst the white sheets. They had found him in his bed the next morning with a book on his chest and a quill in his hand not moving at all. At first they had thought he was asleep so they playfully strangled him a bit, but when he didn't fight back, they knew something was seriously wrong. Fred had run for help while George slapped his older brother, calling his name, trying to wake him to no avail.

Somehow they had gotten him down to the medical wing and Madame Pomphrey had looked him over, finding absolutely nothing wrong with the boy physically. Even Dumbledore had to be called in and he wasn't exactly sure what had happened to him either. All that could be done, they had said, was to wait this out.

At the moment, the twins looked to each other and thought over what could have possibly have put Percy in a coma. "Maybe, it was some pretty girl who was hiding in his dorm, dressed in absolutely nothing, who tried to seduce him and he passed out from a nose bleed!" said Fred and laughed to himself. "I'd imagine that that alone would be enough to kill him!"

"Maybe it wasn't a girl at all," George suggested. "Maybe Oliver got so pissed at him he finally punched him! That man can put almost anybody in a coma."

"But why would Oliver punch him?"

"I have no idea but it is plausible."

The twins looked down to their thin brother again and noticed for once how much paler he seemed to be than normal. It looked like he was barely alive. "I think there is something much worse than just a coma wrong with him."

After a few moments, Percy was able to look up, his face badly bruised, but no longer hurting and smiled faintly. "Thanks for that Tom," he said, meaning the seat they had taken. "I have no idea where that came from."

The Slytherin Head boy said nothing but helped his boyfriend to his feet, gently tugging him towards the exit of the common room. "Come on!" he said a bit impatiently. "I have a special place I want to show you that no one else knows of. It can be our secret room."

In all actuality, it was just another room in the castle that was accessible to anyone…if they knew where it was. It tended to block all magic within it so maybe, if they hid in there, the blows of whoever was hitting him in his original time would not affect him there. It didn't matter if they were caught this time…all that mattered was that Percy would not be hit again. Maybe this was why the shy boy had been writing in the journal to begin with.

Percy nodded, not sure about where they were going but trusting his friend anyway. He did seem worried about him and there weren't many places in the school one could go that the teachers didn't know about. That and it felt good to have the other boy holding his wrist and knowing that the other accepted him and supposedly liked him enough to actually propose to him…inadvertently of course.

Tom ended up leading Percy down the dark dungeon corridors with ease, avoiding the teachers as easily as a professional spy would guards, to a small room in the middle of the third hall where no lights could reach. Once there, he was instructed to stay put as his boyfriend paced before he door, which he did without complaint. As soon as Tom said so, the young red head followed him inside, closing the door quietly behind him.

At first there was only darkness, the heat of the other's body and the sound of their quiet breathing but then, once their breaths had calmed, the torches within the room lit up, revealing a single bed big enough for the both of them adorned with neutral colors and surrounded by light, romantic candles. A fiery red eyebrow rose in surprise and as he stepped away from Tom and further into the room, Percy was embarrassed to notice just how the room smelled of cinnamon and rose petals. Its smelled so relaxing and yet at the same time screamed of the type of activities one could do in such a room. "T-this is lovely," he stuttered, trying to keep the embarrassment out of his voice. He kept his blue eyes away from the other's features.

The Slytherin Head Boy smiled faintly and walked up behind his beloved, wrapping his arms around the almost too thin boy's waist and letting his chin rest against the now warmly clothed shoulder. "I thought so," he whispered in his ear, his teeth nibbling a bit on the lobe. "I was thinking of making your comfortable when I was pacing earlier."

Percy swallowed thickly, nervous at these touches. He had never gone any further than a kiss with anyone, his body had never known such intimate touches as he was feeling now in this simple embrace and it scared him a little. Then again, he had always heard that the first time was always the scariest.

**Okay this chapter is finished. What do you think? Not bad huh? Should I include the "M" rated scene in the next chapter or just edit it a bit to make it less detailed? I could always say insert lemon here but that ruins the fun for some people. So, what should I do? REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **What if Percy was the one who had found Tom Riddle's Diary amongst his things and HE was the one manipulated? Worst of all, what if the young Dark Lord fell in love with his puppet, Percy, and decided to keep him, forever? Percy\Tom

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Point blank!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Tom Riddle almost purred into that soft, pale skin, his hands holding this smaller, paler man against him tightly, effortlessly. Such a fine body this lover of his had, such a powerful soul he sensed lurking underneath. The very way he seemed to instinctively invite such intimate gestures made the younger man seem all the more irresistible. It took a lot of his will power not to just throw the boy down on that soft bed and have his way with him.

Suddenly, though, the Weasley pulled away, clearly uncomfortable with how fast things were moving. A light blush still brushed his handsome, freckled features and he kept his back to the other, trying to keep his composure. Tom had to hand it to Percy, he sure had a mastery over his emotions. "I-I am sorry to stop you, Mr. Riddle, but…" he cleared his throat and then turned, still too embarrassed to meet the Slytherin's eyes. "…well, we must leave _something _for our wedding night."

The dark man chuckled and made his way to a soft leather couch that rested in front of the fireplace, a roaring fire in it's depths. Percy was standing just behind it and turned to watch him. He flopped down at one end, crossing his legs at the knee and one arm resting against the back of the seat. "Yes, I guess that would be a reason to stop from going too far," he said, twisting himself to look at the red head. "But surely you do not mind kisses and the odd embrace here and there."

Percy smiled softly to himself, his blue eyes twinkling with a happiness the likes of which he had not felt in far too long. "Of course not, Mr. Riddle. What kind of fiance would I be if I refused you those simple signs of affection?"

"I have a first name you know. Unlike the military types, I find using only last names to be a bit formal for future spouses."

He blushed a bit at the reminder, a blush Tom just couldn't get enough of, and came forward so one hand was holding Riddle's larger hand and the other rested lightly against the other's arm. The Slytherin turned his hand in the hold so his thumb could rub the smooth skin of the back of Percy's hand. "Of course Tom, how silly of me," the red head almost stuttered. "You must forgive me, I return to formalities when I am nervous." .

"There is nothing to forgive," the future dark lord told him, bringing the hand holding his to his lips and kissing the knuckles gently. "I tend to do the same."

Percy gently plucked his hand from Tom's and moved instead to sit by him so it would be a bit more comfortable for them both. He seemed more relaxed now, though it wasn't noticeable. "Y-You do know that from what I remember, homosexuality amongst wizards wasn't embraced by the public during this time."

The older student shrugged. "Like I care if it is accepted or not. I love you Percy, no matter what anyone else says."

"That's just it though," the Weasley mused, resting his elbows in his knees and his face in his hands. "How could you know that I am the one for you? We've met a few days ago in a book as pen pals of sorts, not to mention in person only a few hours ago…"

"Actually it's more like half an hour ago."

"Big difference!"

The heir of Salazar Slytherin thought about it for a moment. How could he explain? He was just messing with the man's heart for now (or at least he thought he was), there was no real love in it from his part. I mean, come on, how was a true Slytherin supposed to love a low bred Weasley of all people? It just didn't happen, not to mention at the speed they were going. The moment he grew tired of this boy he would be rid of him and find a new lover. He was handsome enough to get anyone he wanted.

"I sort of predicted this, I guess," he answered at last, the words, half truths, come off his tongue so easily. "I was in divination's class one day and we looked into a crystal ball. I saw the spell, saw you, and I must say, I was impressed at how bold you were in that future I saw."

Blue eyes looked up at him skeptically. "Me? Bold?" He looked like he wanted to laugh. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Unless I am in a position of power I am rarely bold."

Tom almost choked on thin air. That could have been taken so many ways he probably didn't mean. "Well, laughing at the Head Boy could be considered bold."

Percy thought about what the other said and nodded in acknowledgement. "I guess that's true," he conceded. "But I've had a lot of people laugh at me and there was very little I could do about it."

"You are not Head Boy."

"I will be."

"Not anymore," the Slytherin whispered as he pulled the red head back from his sitting position and into his arms, holding the slightly startled boy against him and, for once in his miserable life, relishing the feeling of a warm body in his arms. Percy, if he was at all surprised, did not say anything but shifted a bit so his arms where wrapped around the back of the man that held him. "You can't be Head Boy, love, because that is my future. Besides, I can give you so much more than the glory of the Head Boy title."

The young Weasley said nothing in response but squeezed the man holding him tightly, almost giggling as he felt long fingers come up to run through his deep red curls. It strangely didn't feel odd to be held like this by another man and he was actually so comfortable the could fall asleep if he didn't mind being carried back to dorm by this man in a few minutes if he slept for too long. He sighed against that warm twitch and nuzzled the firm chest he was using as a pillow. "I don't mind," he said after a while. "I'll find a new goal."

Tom let his fingers continue to pet his fiancé, soothe the tension in that wiry body, and closed his eyes, letting himself relax against the soft cushions of the couch. The silky feeling of those locks of crimson between his long fingers reminded him of the slick scales of a snake and that lithe body, so thin yet powerful and graceful, was the most beautiful form he had ever seen. Those blue eyes, so sharp and clever, practically screamed of the ambition of the soul they were the windows to, even of light freckles dusted the bridge of his nose and tainted the pallor of his white skin just enough to give him a healthy look. The only difference between this man and his beloved snakes was natural body warmth and he found that, at least for the moment, he could deal with that. Who knows? He may even come to like it one day…

**So, how was that one? Good huh? I hope I'm getting Tom right. It's hard to pin his personality down right because you only meet him once and Percy is no different. Well what do you think should happen next? READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:**

What if Percy was the one who had found Tom Riddle's Diary amongst his things and HE was the one manipulated? Worst of all, what if the young Dark Lord fell in love with his puppet, Percy, and decided to keep him, forever? Percy\Tom

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything! Point blank!

**Real quick author note here before the chapter starts. I know Percy seems a bit trusting compared to his normal personality and he doesn't seem like the tight ass we all normally see him as but I assure you there is a reason for it. Percy is so lost after he's lost both his prefect position and Oliver's friendship that he's confused and trying to find himself. Tom, right now, is his only friend and support so he relies on him heavily. Does this make sense to you? I hope so because that is your reason.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

It took them a few moments of staying curled up like this before either realized that they would eventually be missed back at the dormitories. Tom didn't seem to mind it so much but Percy did and so, when he realized how long they had been in this room, quickly stood and straightened out his appearance. "Perhaps we should be heading back," he suggested quietly, looking everywhere but at the other man.

The Slytherin stood with the grace of a cobra rearing it's hooded head. "We may," he agreed stepping forward and resting his large hands on his prey's hips while he let their foreheads touch and stared into those blue eyes, "Or, since we have no class today, no one will care enough to notice." A dark smirk played across his lips.

Percy seemed nervous still. "But Tom, you're the Head Boy aren't you? You're supposed to be the role model for the other students."

Chuckling Riddle shook his head, accidentally brushing their noses together. "Only if those students are idiots who can not think for themselves." His words came out as an almost purr and his arms moved to instead wrap themselves around his little red haired boy toy.

Without thinking, the former Prefect let his hands rest against the other's chest as he tired his best to breathe, for some reason finding comfort in the warmth he felt and the strong heart beating there. "I-Is it not illegal in this time for two men to be so…intimate like this? I mean, it is the 1940s and people were arrested for the simplest things then."

"Shhhh," he said softly, running his fingers gently up and down the other's back to soothe him, "As long as they don't know about it, what we do doesn't matter. As long as we can keep the secret we'll be fine. Don't you dare attempt to tell me you have never once broken the rules before if there was a good enough reason to."

A light blush brushed Percy's high cheeks but he said nothing as he rested against the other's chest for a moment before pulling away and adjusting his appearance. Tom had to admit this particular man was just as obsessed about his appearance as most women were but that made him all the more handsome to the Dark Lord's eyes. Someone intent on keeping his appearance pristine was one who did pristine work and would accept no less than absolute perfection in anything. That probably meant lovers too.

Deciding that the other had fixed up his appearance enough, Tom then wrapped an arm around his shoulders and walked out of the special room like that, as if they were two friends just chatting in the halls. If the other noticed the fact they left he did not say it, too focused on this conversation to pay attention to much else. There were a few other students in the halls but they were mostly younger years from other houses that were careful to avoid running into them. They knew of the notorious Head Boy and what would happen if they dared anger him in any way.

The pair made their way back to the Slytherin common room after a short walk and were both surprised and amused by the reception they got when they stepped inside. All conversation seemed to stop and curious eyes just stared as Tom adjusted the way he stood. One of his classmates came up and asked rather curtly "Where were you, Tom? We've been looking all over for you," This classmates eyes then fell on Percy, "and who is this? I have never seen him around before and he definitely looks like a Weasel. "

"You must be blind, Harvey," Tom said with a cold smile that gave everyone who saw it the shivers, "he may look like a Weasel but he is clearly not as well. Would a Weasel have transferred here so late in the year and been selected for our house? No. Most certainly not."

Percy never said a word during that conversation, just listening intently and trying to keep his pride in check as to not seem at all offended by the fact his name was being slurred by these cretins. Apparently it was most certainly was not a new thing. Someone in his family line pretty far back must have offended a great many Slytherin legacies in order for it to continue for so long.

Mr. Harvey came closer to the red head and scrutinized him much more sharply than before. The former prefect did everything he could to avoid showing just how nervous this was making him. He was half way worried that he would be seen through and then he would have to go back to the awful place where he lost everything he knew. Still, he would have to worry about that when the time came. It would be a waste of energy to try and take care of that sooner.

The boy finished his look over and turned to Tom, glaring almost as coldly as the Head Boy himself. "You had better be right about this Riddle. He still reeks of Weasel in my opinion and I would just _hate_ to have to beat you to a pulp for being wrong about this."

"Have not worries my friend, I am right about this. In fact, I have trained him to be my little server boy while I am here, just in case he is one of the Weasels. As long as none of you touch him, I'll be the one to take good care of him."

The other Slytherins in the common room turned and went back to their activities now that the show was over and Tom tried not to act too smug as he led Percy to his room again. "I am sorry about that," he said smoothly, as he pushed the door open and let the other pass through the threshold first, "We are not a trusting bunch. Never have been, though I suppose that is hypocritical of me to say since we are the least trusted House in the school by professors and other students alike. No matter."

Stepping into his own room, Tom was amused when he noticed how relatively nervous Percy seemed to be now. "Is there a problem?" he asked. He had an idea as to what it was but wanted to hear it from the boy himself.

"Well, I was wondering, Mr. Riddle, how we are going to set up the sleeping arrangements." The future Dark Lord didn't have to see the profile of his guest to know that thin fingers were probably playing nervously with the hem of the robes. There was probably a fetching blush across those proud features too. How so very delightful. "Are we going to share the same bed or should I transfigure something to sleep on?"

Tom smirked and slinked up behind this adorable little red head, coiling his arms around the smaller gentleman's chest and waist and so pulling himself flush against the other's back. "I thought we could go ahead and share the same bed, if it is not a problem with you, Percival," he almost purred in the other's ear. "Perhaps we may even enjoy the sleeping in each other's company so much, we will not get a wink of sleep all night…"

****

CHAPTER 6 is finished… my god that took a while. Writer's block for over a year on this work was a pain in the tail fin (yes I have magically become a fish). I know this pairing is rare and a great many of my readers on it have probably abandoned this fic but it is still on life support for now. What do you think of it? READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
